1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for a wireless electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wireless electronic device 1, such as a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, that includes a casing 11, an electronic module (not shown), a support 12, and an antenna module 13. The electronic module is mounted in the casing 11. The support 12 has a first part that is mounted to a wall 4, such as a windshield of an automobile, and a second part that is connected to the casing 11. The antenna module 13 has a contact end that extends into the casing 11 and that is coupled to the electronic module.
The aforementioned conventional wireless electronic device 1 is disadvantageous in that antenna is unable to properly receive a signal when obstructed, such as by a building.